


Teasing

by An_extensive_lover_of_fanfiction



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Face-Sitting, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:14:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23705968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/An_extensive_lover_of_fanfiction/pseuds/An_extensive_lover_of_fanfiction
Summary: What happens when you reveal that you like Bucky to Natasha? All good things of course.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 89





	Teasing

Y/n was hiding. 

Natasha had been hounding her for weeks after she let it slip that she had a crush on the team. She'd done everything to catch y/n off guard. Cooking with her when it was her, movie nights with endless interrogation, Natasha even questioned her in the shower. So now y/n was going to hide until Natasha dropped it. The problem was that Natasha is a spy meaning if she wants to she will find y/n and that's exactly what she did. 

"Really y/n, the roof?" She was picking at her manicure in a bored fashion.

Y/n huffed crossing her arms, "At the time I thought it was clever."

Natasha rolled her eyes at the girl, she was once a master assassin Natasha knew y/n could do better. "You're just being lazy." 

"Yeah, yeah," Her own eyes rolling in the process, " I assume you are here to interrogate me." She glances at the redhead over her shoulder." 

"Now why would I do that when I already know who it is?" 

"Oh yeah, and who is it?" Y/n took a long pull from her water bottle. 

"Bucky." It was short, simple, and factual. 

Y/n choked mid gulp, Natasha has caught her. " I'm not even going to ask how you know because it probably involves my diary and that in itself discomforting." 

Natasha laughed, "No I didn't your diary, great idea for my next mission though. Sweetie, I'm a spy, I pay attention to body language and yours around Barnes screams crush." 

Y/n looked down sheepishly, "Is it that obvious?" 

Natasha quickly reassured her, "Well not to Barnes, he's just as oblivious as you are." 

"For James to be oblivious it would have to mean he likes me back, which he doesn't." She looked over her shoulder at the ginger in time to see her retreating smile. 

"Whatever you say y/n/n," was her departing sentence. 

Y/n huffed but figured she could go inside without being harassed. It was getting late and she had to go on a mission first thing so sleep was the top priority. But y/n wanted to stay outside for just a while longer and enjoy the weather. When she did finally trudged inside, empty water bottle in hand, y/n bumped into Bucky. He grabbed her shoulders to steady her before casually leaning on the wall.

"Oh hey, Buck, what's up?"

"Just finished my walk around the compound. Was gonna come and sit with you but you were talking to Natasha," He shrugged with a smirk on his face, "Didn't want to interrupt." 

Y/n smiled at the supersoldier and nodded her head, "Well I'm headed to bed, gotta get some sleep before tomorrow." 

Bucky grinned, he would be on that mission with her. "Save me a seat next to ya, sweetheart? I don't want Sam stealing my spot next to ya." 

Y/n's head was running a mile a minute. sweetheart, that's new. HIS spot next to her. If he was like this now he would have killed her in the forties. "Wouldn't dream of letting bird-brain steal your spot, James." She laughed nervously, sidestepping him, "I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" 

Bucky kept his charming grin on his face as she started to walk away, "See you tomorrow doll." 

Y/n had never felt the need to escape to her room so strongly in her life. She needed to calm down before this mission or she would explode. So as many girls do when frustrated she took a long hot shower and went to bed.

The next morning

Y/n woke up with a start, looking around trying to remember where she was. As she connected that she was in her room she looked at her clock, she had twenty minutes to get up and ready. She sprinted around her room collecting her things. Her small duffle rested packed at the end of her bed. It was filled with a change of clothes and so wipes to clean herself up, the mission was only one day so they didn't need much. She slipped into her tight catsuit and zipped it up before doing her hair. Y/n did a simple braid to keep her hair out her eyes in case anything went drastically wrong and then sprinted down to the quinjet launchpad. 

When she arrived she noticed the rest of her was already there and waiting. Steve was in the piolet seat next to clint, Sam was putting everyone's thing on the jet, and Bucky and Natasha were talking, suspiciously, as y/n drew closer. After handing her bag and staff to Sam she climbed the ramp and took notice that the spot Natasha had previously been occupying was now empty and being invitingly offered by Bucky. When she sat down he spoke up. 

"Doll, I thought we agreed you were going to save me a seat, not the other way around." He was smiling charmingly at her as he spoke cause a blush to rise to her cheeks. 

"I woke up late, so I didn't have time." She looked down sheepishly. 

He chuckled at her shyness, "It's okay doll, I got here early anyway. Plus I'm sitting next to pretty dame so I'm not too mad." 

Y/n looked up at him surprised, "You think I'm pretty?" Sure she had received compliments before but Bucky's felt genuine and natural. 

"Sure I do doll." He was fully grinning at her. 

"Thank you, James." She returned his smiles before looking out the window, watching the land get smaller as they ascended. 

For a long time, everything was quiet, Natasha reading a book, Sam was messing with redwing, and Steve and Clint were quietly talking about Clint's family. Y/n's suit was starting to irritate her, her chest felt suffocated, her thighs were being constricted, and with Bucky sitting next to her in his gear y/n thoughts were running wild. As her thoughts got dirtier and dirtier y/n started to fidget while still looking out the window. 

Bucky leaned into her enough for her to feel him pressing into her back, "Sweatheart, whats got you fidgeting like that? You're never nervous for a fight." 

"My suits annoying me, the leather is uncomfortable." SHe whined.

"It might be uncomfortable but it makes your body look irresistible." He punctuated his sentence by leaning forward more and lightly nipping just above the neck of her suit. Then he sat back and looked like happened, and y/n contained the whimper that bubbled her throat. Before she could reply called that they would be landing in ten and to start suiting up. Y/n stood went to the weapons rack to retrieve her guns. Once she had the first four in the holsters on either thigh and hip she looked for her favourite one. Much to her disadvantage, it was on the top shelf. As she reached up to grab it she felt a warm hard chest on her back and saw Bucky's metal hand grab the weapon for her. She turned to face him once he stepped back, he handed her the gun then spoke while leaning into her. 

"Careful doll, seeing you stretched out like that might give a man bad thoughts." His voice was calm, measure, dangerous.

Y/n bit her lip "Oh really James, and what kind of thoughts would those be?" 

Bucky growled but Steve yelled for everyone to move out before he could reply. As she walked past him y/n could have sworn she felt his hand slide up the back of her thigh. 

Not five minutes after leaving the quinjet had the fighting begun. Steve and Natasha were fighting their way to the intel room of the compound retrieve what they came for. Clint was doing what he does best from the roof, dropping enemies like flies. True to his name, Sam was picking people off like a bird of prey and dropping them from high altitudes. Bucky and y/n were fighting back to back, shooting when they could and fighting when they had to. 

One of the men knocked the gun out of y/n's hand and lounged for her. Bucky turned just in time to witness her wrapping her thighs around the man's head and using his leverage to take him down. As she raised her self and took a pistol out of the holster on her hip, he couldn't help the cheeky remark that came from him. 

"Now that was a pretty sight. You gonna do that to me when we get home sugar?" He smirked as she hesitated then regained her composure. 

"Only if you ask nicely." It's flirty and Bucky feels his cock stir in his pants.

"Promise?" He quirks a brow 

Her attention is drawn from him before she can answer as another soldier charges her. After she takes him down she sees Natasha's red hair whipping toward the jet with Steve, Clint, and Sam racing behind her waving to the pair. Y/n grabs Bucky's hand and they take off in a dead sprint. 

"Come on James, our ride is ready to go."

They climbed the ramp as the doors closed and plopped into seats. Steve turned when everyone settled, "Get some rest we're debriefing as soon as we get home." 

Sam stretched out on the floor as Natasha laid her head on Clint's lap as he reclined easily in his seat. Y/n glanced at Bucky to find him already looking at her. 

"Bucky can I lean on you? If not that's fine." She asked nervously. 

"Yeah doll, go ahead I don't mind at all," Bucky smiled easily and offered his arm. Y/n smiled back and wrapped her arms around Bucky' s  
before resting her head on his shoulder. When she got comfortable she sighed contently and Bucky rested his head on top of hers before they both dosed. 

Y/n woke up with something hard and heavy enclosed around her, as she looked down she recognised Bucky's metal arm. She looked at Natasha to find her already warmly smiling at her, "We're almost back at the compound, you should wake him up soon." She nodded her head towards and when y/n turned to look at him she discovered him sleeping soundly. A brief thought crossed her mind before she decided against it. do I have t? He looks so peaceful and pretty. Gently y/n shook Bucky awake, as he came to he looked at her with a dopy little smile before she told him they were home. 

It seemed Bucky had woken up more on the short walk the briefing room because he made sure sit directly next to y/n. As Ross droned on about the importance of the mission y/n felt Bucky lean over to her and whisper, "So does the offer of you wrapping your thighs around my head still stand?" 

Y/n rolled her eyes but decided to play along just to see what James wanted, "I told you if you asked me nicely." 

"Okay doll," He smiled sweetly, "then can I pretty please have you wrap those gorgeous thighs around my head so I can tongue fuck you?" Y/n clenched her thighs and Bucky took notice of her reaction continuing to speak lowly in her ear. " I wish I could bend you over this table and fuck you right now but alas we have behave." 

Y/n whimper and cleared her throat before responding, "James if you aren't serious then you need to stop right now." 

"Oh sweetheart I'm dead serious and I fully intend on showing you when this meeting is over." He growled. 

Y/n nodded her head but didn't reply and Bucky said nothing more. Ross continued to bore them for another two hours before he gave then permission to leave. As everyone stood to exit the room Bucky placed his hand on y/n thigh for her to remain seated. After the last person filed out, he looked at her kindly, "Before I touch you, are you one hundred per cent certain that you want to do this? I'm not going to force you to do anything." 

"Yes I'm sure James, I've liked you for a while and I want to do this with you." And just like that his whole demeanour changed, the sincerity was still there but it was overlapped with desire. 

"Your room or mine?" It was a low growl, The man hadn't even touched her yet and she was already shaking. 

"Yours" It was breathy and desperate. They both stood and Bucky didn't even give her a chance to take a step before he was haling her over his shoulder and walking out of the room. Natasha was standing there as they exited the room, "Finally shot your shot, Barnes?" 

"No Nat I'm just practising my fireman carry" Came his snarky remark as he started to walk away. 

Natasha laughed and said, "Have fun." 

Y/n looked up from where she was looking at Bucky's backside, "I already am, I have the perfect view of his ass." 

Natasha burst into giggles as they turned the corner towards his room and Bucky smacked y/n's ass in return. 

Due to Bucky's long strides, the pair reached his room quickly. When they reached the door Bucky set her down and stared at her for a moment before kissing her. The kiss in itself was sweet but was not what you'd expect from a first kiss, it had a heat that made y/n lose her breath. Continuing to kiss her he placed his palm on the scanner, he walked her backwards through the door when it opened. As soon as the door closed he had her catsuit unzipped and was sliding her shirt over her head while she grabs at his. 

"Do you wanted me?" He licked at her lips. 

"Yes." She whimpered.

"Do you want me to touch you?" He growled.

"Yes James, please just touch me." She was begging and he liked that. 

"Okay baby, I'll touch you." With that, he released her completely going to lay on his back on the bed. She whined pathetically and shuffled around a bit before he spoke again, "You promised me you would wrap your thighs around my face and I intend to collect that right now." 

A needy whine left her lips and she made her way to the bed and stripped off the rest of her clothing and got onto the bed. Bucky must have felt she wasn't moving fast enough so he grabbed her by her hips and placed her on his waiting face. His tongue was magical. He traced around her lips to collect with juices that had already flowed from her. Suddenly he licked a broad stripe across the entirety of her. He nipped at her clit lightly before soothing with his tongue. He had barely started and y/n was already falling apart. He thrust his tongue as far as it would go inside her as curled it was if he were eating icecream. The more he did it the more y/n shook. he seemed to be a man starved because he was making almost as much noise as her. 

"James, I'm gonna come." Bucky pulled his tongue and traced his name across her clit as a final push. She came violently. No one had taken the time to make her cum the way Bucky did and it took her a minute to recover before climbing off of him. 

He had a goofy smile on his face hen he spoke, "I've wanted to do that for so long."

"We aren't done yet." Was her breathy response. 

"Oh, I know. I just have thought about doing specifically that since Tony designed your new catsuit." He had rolled over and was kissing up and down her neck leaving marks her and there. 

"James, I need you." She wanted him no if, and, or buts about it. 

"Before we do this I need to know what this is. Is it a one and done or is it more?" He sounded uncertain now.

Y/n grabbed his face and made him look at her, "James this could never be a one and done thing, but I swear to god if you don't get naked and inside me, I will take care of myself. " 

He scurried off the bed and stripped out of his remaining clothing in record time. When he looked up at her again his pupils were wider than ever. "Babydoll can you do me a favour and get on your hands and knees for me." 

Y/n rolled and raised herself, basically presenting herself to him. "Such a good girl baby, and look at how pretty this pussy is. I bet it'll feel nice and tight around me, squeezin me, if it'll even let me in." He climbed back on the bed and positioned himself behind her.

"You gonna let me in pretty girl?" The tip of his cock brushed against her as he waited for her reply. 

She bowed her head and spread her legs more, "Yes sir" 

Bucky entered her in one swift motion and set an easy pace. He was right she did feel good, downright heavenly. She was squeezing around him so tight he thought he was going to burst. Y/n could only let out incoherent cries as he filled her so nicely. The tip of his cock was brushing her g-spot repetitively but his pace was to slow. 

"James go faster." 

"Beg me, beg me to take you like a good little girl. beg me to make you mine." His voice was deeper than ever. 

"Good god please James, please go faster. I'll be a good girl, please baby. Please, please, please stop teasing." She was getting desperate and she knew at this pace she wouldn't. Bucky obliged and started to slam into her brutally. His pace moved her up with every thrust but she was pushing back against him to meet them. 

"Are you gonna cum for me, baby? I can feel you squeezin me. Are you gonna come on my cock like a good girl? Huh? You gonna be my good girl?" He was getting sloppy which meant he was close, his moans matching y/n's. With a final thrust, y/n was sent spiralling over the edge. 

Bucky growled as he came "Mine" and "Y/n" filled the room as he slowly came down. He rolled and landed next to her and felt her fingers intertwine with his as they cooled off. After sometime y/n spoke "That was... Wow." 

Bucky turned over and wrapped his arm around her, "I agree. I'm really glad I get to do this now." He grinned at her 

She smiled back before snuggling closer to him. "Yeah me too."

Bucky rested his head on hers and they went to sleep.


End file.
